Simplify the following expression: ${4+7(p-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 + {7(}\gray{p-1}{)} $ $ 4 + {7p-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 7p + {4 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 7p {-3}$ The simplified expression is $7p-3$